


[Podfic] On Reflection

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Footnotes, Gen, Magic, Mirrors, Photography, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: Podfic of flowerdeluce's "On Reflection".Author's Summary:Almost a quarter of a century has passed since the Revival of English Magic, and the King’s Letters remain a mystery to the magical societies set about translating them.London’s first daguerreotype studio has opened in Regent-street. Will this impressive invention – described as “a mirror with memory” – help the societies decipher John Uskglass’ second prophecy or will it cause more trouble than it’s worth?
Relationships: John Childermass & Vinculus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection





	[Podfic] On Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117583) by [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/on-reflection/On%20Reflection.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [On Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117583)

**Author:** [Flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce)

**Reader:** [Elle_dubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)

**Length:** 17:07

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/on-reflection/On%20Reflection.mp3)   
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post for 2021. Thanks to Team Chaos in Voiceteam. I adore you. You complete me. Thanks to Flowerdeluce for having Blanket Permission.
> 
> The song used in the intro/outro is "Lost Shoe" by Blue Dot Sessions.


End file.
